BRS Tales
by angelronin
Summary: Various tales of Black Rock Shooter cast. Tale 1-Shining Star


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Black Rock Shooter I just using them for entrainment purposes.

Genre: Friendship/General/OVA

Black Rock Shooter was currently bound in chains while Dead Master smiling smugly. Mato within Black Rock Shooter knowingly wanted to save Yomi from her own jealousy. With all her strength she broken the chains, got up and started walking toward Dead Master.

Dead Master was slowly backing away from Black Rock Shooter as she held her hand out. Dead Master was at the edge and she fell not before Black Rock Shooter grabbing her and hugged her for few seconds before Dead Master got separated from Yomi and disappear forever. Black Rock Shooter was looking at Yomi before left from the otherworld.

When they got outside Black Rock Shooter turned back into Mato. "Mato I'm sorry for causing you some trouble I was afraid to lose you forever I let my jealousy to consume me," Said Yomi tearfully.

"It's okay Yomi I forgive you also I miss you because you're my friend," Mato was wiping the tears away. "Everyone gave up on you even returning home honestly I was scared losing you too but I never give up on hope. You are my first friend I ever had and Yomi you never are alone anymore." Mato was realized it starting becoming dawn. "Your parents are worrying about you and they have called the police to search for you. I guess I have deliver their daughter back to her place," Mato spoken through her usual cheerful self.

"Mato please promise me not risking your life for my shake ever again and how I ever going explain to my parents that I was transport to another dimension and being the personified of jealousy?" Yomi was figuring out how to talk her parents about her disappearance.

"Um Yomi you still dress that outfit and someone thought you're cosplying some character that anybody don't know about plus your family will question you why you dress like that." Mato was pointing out Dead Master's dress on Yomi. Yomi is looking at the clothes she wore. Yomi was blushing. "My father will think that I walk on the wild side,"

"Well let's go home before the sunrise." Mato went down the hill toward her bike. Yomi was subconsciously staring at the ground.

"Mato you able ride your bike while I'm holding on to you?" Yomi is asking.

"Yomi you still tall and isn't a problem for me riding for the both of us. Your parents are still worried for their missing daughter." Mato is motioning Yomi come to her. They rode back silently with the questions about the otherworld lingering in their minds.

"Here we are, Yomi at your place." Mato announced. "Don't worry about the clothes is hard to explain anyway since won't be possible your parents to digest."

"Mato I'm glad for you rescuing me from my own jealousy." She hugged Mato. "You're my most precious friend I ever had." Yomi was happy befriended Mato last year. Yomi is slowly walked on the stairs of their porch at her house.

Mrs. Takanashi was sleeping on the love seat after answering some questions from the police last night when the doorbell's ring woken her from her slumber. She's gathering her bearing was shock that Yomi appears to her at the door. "Honey, honey Yomi is back!" Her father came downstairs and seeing his daughter.

"Yomi we were worry you didn't came back last night and we called the police for searching you." Mr. Takanashi held on Yomi tight.

"I am sorry making you worry about me I have a lot on my mind I should had call last night telling you about my whereabouts." Yomi apologized to her parents.

"Don't worry Yomi about that all we know you are safe and with us." Mrs. Takanashi was crying with Yomi.

Mato saw Yomi entering her home knowing she's with her parents now and headed back to her house so her mother won't worry about her after bolting from their house before the sunrise.

End of the next day Mato, Yomi, and Yuu leaving from school while Mato and Yomi were talking. "Yamamura is trying this dunk." Yuu was standing there looking at both of them. "Yuu, Yuu?" Mato was having some concerns for Yuu. She started to walk and the chains of jealousy is wrapping around her heart.

Author's Note: Hello everybody this is my new story for Black Rock Shooter fandom. Originally this story was going to be continuation of the OVA with the first chapter being the prologue and TV version different is a different beast making difficult this story possible. I kind decided having a multi-genre fic with most of the Black Rock Shooter cast sort of an experiment for me to write any possible genres I can think of I apology for long-winded author's note since I need to explain this. I'll see you folks for the next chapter.


End file.
